


We Will Never Be Apart

by Usani



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usani/pseuds/Usani
Summary: Annalisa is involved in a horrible accident and ends up becoming permanently paralyzed in her spine.  The only one that stays by her side and has stayed by her side since even before the accident is her best friend Simon.  Regardless of their major age difference that doesn’t stop them from becoming closer then ever.





	We Will Never Be Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is an AU of Simon before TWD world came to be. Simon has always been my favorite Savior (still love Negan the most though). I freaking love Steven Ogg so I was so happy and proud of myself when I wrote this. :)

Annalisa turned on her Bluetooth as she walked to her car from her office. She was an editor for a magazine. She wouldn’t say she hated her job but being an editor for the same kind of articles for the past 4 years since you were 18 got pretty boring after a bit. The now 22 year old wanted out but as of right now she had no choice. Because her real dream was to be a freelance author but she did that in her free time and that wasn’t easy.

She got into her car with a deep sigh. She rested her head on the steering wheel as she mumbled in frustration, not really saying actual words. She was slightly startled from her fuming daze when her phone went off. Without missing a beat she clicked the button on her ear piece, “Annalisa.” she said as authoritative as she could without sounding exhausted. That wall quickly came down when she heard in a gruff yet soft tone, “Anna…what’s wrong?” She groaned as she pulled from the parking garage, “Same as always Simon, I just hate my job.” She heard him give a low chuckle, “Yeah definitely same as always. Look, why don’t you come over tonight for dinner. We’ll watch stupid movies too, help you relax a bit. What do ya say?” She thought for a moment, “Yeah why the hell not. As long as my favorite wine is involved.” she giggled. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t provide the proper booze to help you forget shit?” he laughed just as she did.

She had the music on low as she drove and talked with Simon. She refused to have the music loud whenever she drove. Talking on the phone was easier for her for some reason, specially since she was hands free to focus on the road. She usually talked with him all the way home whenever she had a rough day, even though they were next door neighbors.

The day she met Simon just a little over 2 years ago changed her life. She had just moved to New York City when she got the job offer. She had no family when she left North Carolina, mainly because they caused her life hell so she just cut them out all together. When she had drove down with the moving truck she was heading up to her apartment, was relieved it had an elevator. But, it didn’t make moving shit into her 2nd floor apartment any easier. Luckily for her Simon was a bar tender so he was around that day she moved in. He offered a hand the second he saw her struggling with a box. That day they pretty much became inseparable. As time went on she opened up and told him about her shitty past and her verbally abusive mother. She talked about why she refused to get close to people because every person that she got close to always turned on her, even past relationships. Without saying it Simon swore he’d be there for her no matter what and he kept to his word for the past 2 years and she couldn’t ask for a better man in her life.

Anna would be lying if she said she didn’t actually fall for him in the past year. But, no way in hell she was gonna say anything. She didn’t want to ruin what they already had! 

She was about a couple of roads away as she heard Simon already cooking. She giggled when she heard him hum to himself, she knew he only did that whenever he cooked. She actually loved it when he hummed or sang. “I’m on 19th St., should be there in less then 10 minutes.” Simon smiled, “Steaks should be all done the second you walk into the door.” “Oh Simon, you know the way to my heart. Medium rare meat clogging goodness.” he chuckled, “Damn straight!”

She sighed when she hit a slight traffic jam. “Uuuugh fuuuck! Traffic is a bitch every fucking day around this time!” She shook her head and sighed then decided to take the other lane. Someone was allowing her in the lane but what happened next caused Simon to drop a plate and cause it to shatter to the floor. The sound of a loud gasp came from Annalisa and all that he heard next was, “Simon…” then a loud crash and metal crunching when someone who had been drinking hit her head on.

Simon instantly went pale, “Anna? Anna?! ANNALISA!!” he screamed into the phone. He could already hear sirens in the background as he hung up and ran to his car and drove to where she had told him she was last. What he saw made his heart drop. Her car was practically totaled! The other driver was killed on impact and his car was even worse. Simon ran faster then he had ever had and pushed passed as Police tried to stop him, “I fucking know her! Annalisa is my friend!” he shouted just before they let him pass. 

He saw her being placed into an ambulance, he asked one of the paramedics if she would be okay. they told him that she was just barely breathing but they would do what they can. He fought back tears and anger as he nodded and his jaw clenched. One of the cops told Simon she was hit head on by a drunk driver and was told that driver was killed. Simon nodded and thought to himself, ‘Rot in hell you son of a bitch!’ Soon Simon was back in his car and headed straight to the hospital. When he arrived he gave his name and explained he was on her emergency contact and showed his ID.

The nurse nodded then went to grab the doctor, they had already started working on her when he arrived. The doctor approached him, “She just barely made it. She’s not out of the woods yet but she’s the OR right now. We will know more in a couple of hours.” Simon was frowning as tears started to fall as he nodded, “Thanks.” he said in a broken tone. He sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands, he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Anna.


End file.
